I Guess He Heard
by Traw
Summary: "I guess Steve heard…" "He heard…" May whispered back as she glanced towards the open office door of the lead detective before she returned her attention back to the injured detective and warned softly, "And he isn't happy. You better not keep him waiting."


"Danno – my office…NOW!"

McGarrett's angry command greeted the youngest member of the elite State Police Unit Hawaii Five-O as he limped slowly into the office. The sandy haired surfing detective groaned aloud, his boss had not missed the chatter on the HPD coconut wireless about his spectacular and well-witnessed wipeout on the Pipe earlier that morning. Flashing a small reassuring smile as he passed the worried brunette secretary, he whispered, "I guess Steve heard…"

"He heard…" May whispered back as she glanced towards the open office door of the lead detective before she returned her attention back to the injured detective and warned softly, "And he isn't happy. You better not keep him waiting."

Danny nodded as he drew in a deep breath and steeled himself against the volcanic blast he knew he was about to receive. Flashing another forced smile towards May, he limped into his boss's office and slowly closed the door. "You wanted to see me, Steve?" he asked innocently.

xxxxx

Kono and Chin hurried out of their cubicles after they heard their boss's shouted command for their young colleague to join him in his office. They joined May at her desk as the koa door to McGarrett's office closed after Danny had entered the office. The sounds of a loud argument from within McGarrett's closed office began to reverberate around the anteroom causing the two detectives and the secretary to flinch.

"I tried to warn da kaikaina about surfing da big sets dis mornin'– that da boss would be angry if he got hurt." Kono murmured, grimacing as Steve's angry voice grew louder. "But da kaikaina wouldn't listen!"

"Danny can be as stubborn as Steve sometimes!" Chin muttered as Danny's heated muffled response floated through the closed door.

"He wasn't happy when he listened to the chatter about Danny surfing the Pipe on the radio this morning." May whispered softly before she turned and stared at the closed door. "I think I heard a coffee cup smash after we heard about Danny's wipeout. He has been pacing in the office ever since, waiting for Danny to return."

"Auwe." Kono breathed as he followed May's gaze.

xxxxx

"Sit down!" Steve briskly snapped as he watched his newest and youngest detective gingerly make his way across the room. The noticeable limp, the dark bruises and painful looking scrapes on the side of the younger man's face and the soft, muted groan as Danny carefully eased himself down on the seat immediately told McGarrett the reports of the wipeout on the police radio had not been exaggerated. "Just what did you think you were doing this morning? Surfing the big waves on the Banzai Pipeline when there is a hurricane coming is taking far too many unnecessary risks and we face enough risks here on the job without searching for them in our spare time!" Steve yelled, his anger, fear and frustration boiling over at his impulsive young detective as he added hotly, "I need to know that all of my detectives will be fit enough for duty when they return to work after their day off not injured from wiping out riding thirty foot waves! From now on there will be no more surfing the big waves on the Pipe on your days off!"

**"**Did I hear you right? You are giving me an order to stop surfing the big waves?" Danny stared at Steve incredulously, "And if I don't?" he asked challengingly.

Drawing a deep breath to cool his blistering temper, McGarrett sighed as he forced himself to lower his breath and start again, He had never meant to lose his temper but listening to the reports and chattered about Danny's insane risks on the waves had scared him more than he could even admit fully to himself. He started again, "Danno, we take enough risks with this job every day. I just don't want you taking more insane risks on your days off. I don't to get that phone call one day to tell me they you took one risk too many on a dangerous, hurricane powered wave. All I am asking is you to take one less risk, Danno," McGarrett's voice dropped even lower as he softly admitted, "That is a phone call I NEVER want to receive. It's bad enough expecting that call when you, Chin or Kono are out on a case…"

Seeing the fear and concern in his Boss's face, Danny nodded as he ran a hand through his curls, wincing slightly as the small movement sent a ripple of pain through his injured shoulder, reminding him of the same promise he had made to himself earlier this morning that he was about to make with Steve. "Okay Steve," he sighed as his own volatile temper began to fade and cool, "no more surfing the big waves …" Pausing, a mischievous grin lit up his face before he added, "I have been thinking of taking up a new sport anyway- how about hang gliding?"


End file.
